Insect resistance to toxic pesticides leads to major sanitary and economic problems in many sectors of society. Current approaches solving the problem based on existing technologies usually involve increasing the quantities of the applied pesticides, increasing the frequency of pesticides application and exploiting more powerful and lethal poisons. Solutions based on such approaches have several disadvantages, inter-alia because they only provide short-term solutions to the problem, as the pests eventually develop resistance to pesticides resulting in emergence of resistant strains and populations which can withstand high levels of pesticides as well as new chemical agents. Furthermore, the use of stronger pesticides, at increased frequency, also increases environmental damage associated therewith and has severe public health implications. In addition, pesticides are quite often poisonous and dangerous to non-pest species, which may be accidentally poisoned.
To control the population of pests a combination of various methods is usually practiced e.g., spraying pests and loci with pesticides, application of toxic baits, use of glue traps to physically trap the pests and thorough cleaning with detergents, which are known to cause environmental damage, in order to maintain hygienic conditions. Significant improvement of the efficacy of pest control and means for pest eradication are still necessary.